


Laughing Bird

by StrangerSerpent



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason was the Joker's Favorite Robin, Joker's Musings, Other, Predatory Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerSerpent/pseuds/StrangerSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never particularly cared for the first Robin... But this little bird... oh, this little Robin was interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing Bird

He had never particularly cared for the first Robin – the first _Boy Wonder._

Athletic.

Witty.

Perfect in the way any side-kick and major opposition is while in the throes of combat…

But _this_ little bird – the Joker wrung his hands together – oh, _this_ little Robin was interesting.

Flawed – sweet. He cared in _just_ the right ways; empathized with the sorrow of Gotham with _just_ the right pain.

With the right tip of the scales, he reckoned he could pull Robin away from the Bat’s cowl.

With just the right touch… he could break him.

This Robin – he would take him from Ol’ Batsy’s ring of safety – snatch him straight from his bed in the dead of night if that would shatter their sense of security –

If it would utterly _destroy_ them.


End file.
